


Banana Fish Left Me Feeling Cold (You Could Warm Me Up)

by angelic_demonx



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, Boys In Love, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Overuse of italics, Pre-Relationship, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Soft Kyan Reki, afterwards langa just accepts it, only at the beggining tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_demonx/pseuds/angelic_demonx
Summary: Breaking news: local skateboarding idiots bond over sad anime and cuddle.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Banana Fish Left Me Feeling Cold (You Could Warm Me Up)

**Author's Note:**

> Langa totally wasn’t based off the fact that I didn’t cry when I finished Banana Fish. No way.

Reki sobbed pathetically into Langa's shoulder, howling like a scooter kid who got hit in the face with a skateboard. No, he was even worse. _Good thing he’s pretty,_ Langa thought.  


Langa cringed at the wetness on his shirt, trying and failing at shrugging his friend off. Tears and snot weren’t...clothes. Were they? Langa didn’t really keep up with the trends.

Reki, in his opinion, was being dramatic. The ending  was  unexpected and  _ definitely  _ didn’t bring forth any happy feelings—but did that really mean he had to sacrifice his favorite shirt to the anime gods? It wasn’t like he wasn’t sad, though. He hadn’t cried or anything but he did feel a little down. He was human too, even if Reki accused him of being an unfeeling robot.

“You’re okay, it’s just a show,” Langa tried to console, patting Reki awkwardly on the back. He had given up on separating from the glob of a being. Huh, Miya turned out to be spot on with his nickname. The kid was wise beyond his years.  


Reki suddenly flicked his head up. He sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve. “Just a sh—just a show!?  _ How dare you. _ This  _ show  _ has made me cry harder than I have in  _years_.  And I  _ never _ cry.” 

“Just yesterday you were crying about an animal documen—“  


“Not important. Besides,” he continued, “you, sir, have no right to talk. I will not let someone so—“ cue sniff, ”emotionally  _ constipated  _ tell me that things will be okay. No, things will not be okay. They never have and never will be ‘okay’ because Ash is  _ gone  _ and I don’t know how to handle that.”  


Langa was quiet for a good while before he got up and left, leaving a confused and upset Reki behind him. He returned no more than five minutes later, though, carrying an armful of goodies. “What all this?” he questioned.

“Happy baggie.” 

Reki stared at him, waiting for a further explanation. He didn’t, so Reki decided to ask him himself. “And why do you have one?” 

“My mom gets like this sometimes. She’s not as dramatic when it happens, though.” Reki gasped (dramatically). “I am  not _dramatic!_ ” He winced at the voice crack. 

Langa just deadpanned at him, a faint smirk highlighting his face, as if to say  _you’re fooling nobody, dude_.  He pouted (which Langa did not find cute) and motioned over for his ‘friend,’ who dropped the items ungracefully onto the bed. “There are blankets, tissues, chocolate, a shark plushie and two tubs of mint chocolate chip ice cream. I think that’s a—why are you crying again,” Langa asked panicked. Oh no, did he do something wrong? Mom didn’t usually react this way! He almost fell over the bed when Reki suddenly attacked him.  


  
“You’re so amazing, Langa! Thank you, I love it.” The tension left Langa’s shoulders. He let out a soft chuckle, hugging his friend back tightly, burying his face in his fire red hair.  _ He smells like kiwi, _ Langa noted.  


Not more than two minutes later, Reki lifted his head to look at Langa.  _ Oh no,  _ he thought. Reki had that  _ look  _ on his face. He was about to to something. Langa turned out to be right. He was ambushed once again by sunshine personified until he was flat on his back with Reki sprawled over his chest. This position was more comfortable, at least.  


  
“Reki, you’re crushing me.” 

“ _Too bad. _ You shouldn’t have been so nice to me—you can’t get rid of me now.” Langa rolled his eyes, fully aware that Reki couldn’t see it. 

They laid there for who knows how long, just enjoying the comfort of each other’s embrace. This was the longest Reki had ever been quiet. He might’ve been sleeping, actually. 

Langa himself almost feel asleep before a soft murmur brought him back to consciousness. 

“Huh?”  


  
“I think we’re kind of like Ash and Eiji,” Reki repeated quietly, almost as if he were talking to himself. Langa thought about. It did make  _ some  _ sense. They  _ were  _ always together and they  _ did  _ care for each other a lot. Langa was pretty sure he would be willing to break an arm if it meant that Reki would be happy.  


“I guess we kinda are,” he said at last, tightening his hold on Reki.

“Hey Langa.”  


“Yes?” 

“Don’t be an asshole and leave me, okay?” He blinked, processing, before boinking his ‘friend’ on the head. “Only if you do the same. And I’m not an asshole, you spazz muffin.”  


His friend really was an idiot sometimes. As if Langa  _ could  _ leave him. “Come on, let’s eat the ice cream before it melts.” He grinned slyly before adding, “And let’s watch A Silent Voice, too. I heard it had a super happy ending.”

_________

_“You’re evil_ , ” Reki cried once again. 

“But you love me,” Langa said in a sing-songy voice.   


“You’re lucky I do,” he shook his fist angrily, tears still streaming down his cheeks, “or I would’ve sucker punched you already.”  


Langa howled in laughter, and Reki felt his irritation dissipate, just a bit. “Ugh, whatever. Let’s  go  skate!” He ran out, Langa following right behind him.  


Yes, they were idiots. Yes, they annoyed each other sometimes—but they loved each other, so it was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are interested, I made a collaborative playlist on Spotify called [’renga? yes’](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/05Zz7FOQx0soJ5ySXEkA0d?si=PM-zNeomTMah9aLWcdSOhQ) by sscutpie
> 
>   
> I hope you have an amazing week and don’t forget your daily renga worship :))


End file.
